Never Apart, Not Really
by Usiel21
Summary: Mike is forced away from Eleven for work for six months, however they are together through the void, but new problem arises as old enemies try to force them apart
1. To Be Apart

Never Apart, Not Really.

November 1st, 2001

Grissom Air Reserve Base

Michael Wheeler stood outside, a crisp November morning made him shiver slightly although where he was going was anything but cold. His soul mate and Wife, El Wheeler stood beside him wrapped up in one of his warm coats.

"I never thought this day would come" Eleven said, her voice muffled as her chin was tucked in the warm clothing.

Mike turned to look at his wife with a small but sad smile, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head "I know" he said quietly. His thoughts were currently whether or not he had made the right decision.

Unfortunately for Mike due to no fault of his own his job was made redundant a few months back, funding was one of the reasons as to why he found himself jobless. Several weeks afterwards a position was open for a Microbiologist in the United States Army. Mike signed up due to the benefits and the promise of a University position upon return.

But first he would have to serve a six month tour in Afghanistan due to what happened on September 11th

"I don't want you to get hurt" El whispered looking at her husband with those brown eyes that he loved so much, the fact she could refer to him as her husband still sent butterflies in her stomach despite being in her thirties along with Mike.

"I won't, I'm a Microbiologist, not a foot solider, I won't be anywhere near combat, I won't even leave the base" Mike Assured her or was he was he just assuring himself?

El nodded, they stood together.

Husband and Wife.

Mike and El Wheeler.

"Just be careful alright? I can't lose you Mike" El said trying to stop raw emotion from overcoming her as she held him tight, Mike tucked her head under his chin as he felt her desperation through the bond they shared together.

"You won't lose me El, I love you, you beautiful, telekinetic woman" he said with a small laugh

She smiled at him through her tears

"Promise?" She asked

"Promise" he affirmed

And soon it was time for him to board the C-17, they shared a soul crushing Kiss, as their lips touched, El accidentally relinquished control of her powers, releasing her energies into her surroundings, everyone present could feel it making this emotional time even more harder to bare.

El watched until the C-17 took off and vanished over the horizon whereupon she wandered back hopper's SUV who had given them a lift. Hopper himself stayed in the car park, giving the two time to say goodbye.

El walked back torn as hopper enveloped her in a hug as she finally cried her heart out onto hoppers shirt, he held his adopted daughter close as her cries turned to sniffles.

Several hours later over the Atlantic ocean Mike felt his mind being mentally prodded, Mike discreetly looked around him before pulling out a sleep eye mask, placing it over his head, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

His eyes sprung open and found himself in the void, the empty place of blackness with water upon its surface, Mike looked around and found what he was looking for.

Eleven stood in one of his flannel shirts and she smiled at him, he wore the same smile that was upon his face when she came back in 84, that soppy smile that made her heart flutter.

They walked towards each other until they were but a foot apart, El flicked her head and the void was suddenly filled with the song Righteous Brothers Unchained Melody. She gave him a sly smile.

"May I have this dance?" He asked

She smiled wordlessly as she wrapped her arms round his neck and his hands held her waist as she began to sway to the music that had filled the void.

 _Oh, my love, my darling_

 _I've hungered for your touch_

 _A long, lonely time_

 _Time goes by so slowly_

 _And time can do so much_

 _Are you still mine?_

 _I need your love_

 _I need your love_

 _God speed your love to me_

They Swayed together slowly, she was tucked underneath his head and Mike held her close to him, his lips pressed down on her head giving her a desperate and passionate kiss on the top of her head, she looked up at him and he looked down at her, her eyes travelled across his freckles.

"Pretty" she whispered

"Prettier" he replied, completely serious.

Their eyes were locked on each others. Never could tear them apart in that moment.

 _Lonely rivers flow_

 _To the sea, to the sea_

 _To the open arms of the sea_

 _Lonely rivers sigh_

 _Wait for me, wait for me_

 _I'll be coming home, wait for me_

Their lips touched softly, pouring their love into this kiss and it set their souls on fire, their love burned intently, if it could be seen it would even light up the void.

As they pulled apart for air Mike Vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving her alone in the void until she vanished in a puff of grey smoke in the same manner.

Eleven took the blindfold off her head, tears silently flowed, her head bowed and eyes closed as she could feel the burning presence of her soul mate halfway across the world at this point.

"I love you, Mike" she said tearfully and quietly.

Halfway across the world Mike took his eye mask off as he struggled to not cry, choking back the tears he let out a shaky breath as he composed himself, they shared many moments like that over the years when they were apart, she managed to share a small amount of her power with him, it was what connected them except she didn't realise that she had done it.

Their first kiss was what sealed the connection, their first kiss was what made that connection explode into life like the birth of a star and over the years Mike had learned also how to traverse the Void, without the side effects of a nosebleed.

Their souls were joined together forever, even the realities of space could not keep them apart as they would traverse the void in search of each other, seeking the other until they were reunited once again. Their souls were one.

Mike heard Eleven's voice echo in his head. " _I love you, Mike"_

Mike smiled happily "And I love you, Eleven" he whispered back, his words carried across their bond.

Eleven laughed through her tears as his words also echoed her head.

They were never apart, not really.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Eleven stared in disbelief down at the object in her hand, she didn't think it was possible, she would of thought that the lab would of taken this into consideration but evidently they never got that far, El thought darkly that maybe she was never going to leave the lab and that's why they didn't bother.

Nevertheless, she squealed in delight, she hadn't been this happy since her wedding day where she thought nothing could top that, nothing in the world, except this.

On the other side of the world Mike was bewildered as he felt wave after wave of euphoria coming from El being sent across their bond, he would of asked only that he was currently working on several tests with other microbiologists, unfortunately for him he would have to wait till later to ask her.

The euphoria they were both experiencing was coming from the small object with a + on its tiny screen. El stared at it as she tried to comprehend what this meant for the both of them.

For Eleven Wheeler was Pregnant.


	2. The Future

Mike sat in his quarters only just finishing his shift half an hour ago, of course a shower was on the cards, having his own private quarters meant he could have a relaxing shower and wash. Afterwards he sat on the cot, staring at the eye mask in his hands, carefully placing it over his eyes.

Back In Hawkins El Wheeler felt the mental prod on her mind and she smiled knowing that Mike was waiting for her, she looked down at her stomach knowingly, she gently stroked her hand over the life she now knew was growing inside and she couldn't wait to tell Mike the news.

She placed her own makeshift blindfold over her eyes, closing her eyes she allowed the reality of the world to fall away until there was nothing left but the void, where she saw Mike stood waiting several metres away from her.

They strode towards each other with a single minded purpose, they stood mere inches from each other, El crashed her lips upon Mike's in a fit of untamed passion, Mikes hand fondled her brown curls upon her head, very close to the same length and wildness that it was In 84, Mike absolutely loved her hair when it was this curly. It just made him miss that much more, like they were torn, separated by a ravine.

Mike desperately held her close, pulling her in by the waist. Both Mike and Eleven always had limited time together in the void, due to the long shifts Mike had to endure and how limited Mikes power to maintain the connection to the void was due to not being naturally gifted with the power like she was.

They both pulled apart, their breath was shaky due to the intensity of their kiss, ever since she had come back the love the other felt for each other was unparalleled, no-one in the entirety of human history shared a connection as strong as Mike and Eleven. No-one.

Mike stroked his hand gently down her cheek, El shivered from his touch, he was about to pull his hand away until her hand reached up faster than he could process and held it to her face as they basked in the love they shared.

"Mike" she whispered

The way she said his name still sent chills down his spine, her voice said more than her words ever could, Mike pressed a gentle kiss to her forward between the curls cascading from her head.

"Eleven" he said sending a tingles through her body.

She looked up at him with those brown eyes that he adored, he adored everything about her, from her hair, to the way she smiled, to how cute she looked in oversized flannel shirts. He quietly laughed to himself at that last thought.

"There is something I need to tell you" she said, Mike eyes searched hers questioningly.

The words were caught in her throat almost like she couldn't say the two words, she looked down at her stomach and looking back into his eyes begging him to understand what she couldn't seem to say. Mike seemed to catch on quickly as his face widened with realization before a smile that would crack his face spread.

Eleven was elated at his reaction "your going to be a papa, Mike" she said unable to contain it any longer, happy tears threatening to fall.

Mike couldn't comprehend it, he simply couldn't he was going to be a father? Him? Michael James Wheeler, A Father. Oh damn, Hopper was going to kill him.

"I'm going to be a Dad?" he whispered intently, El nodded her words failing her, Mike picked her up and spun her around, both of them laughing to the high heavens with joy, upon touching the ground Mikes lips found hers and she responded just as fiercely.

There was something different about this kiss as images rushed into both their heads of a small boy with El's eyes and Mike's freckles and unruly hair running to meet up with three other children in the playground before class. They were unmistakeably the children of Dustin, Lucas and Will. Even their children were best friends with each other. The proud parents looked on from the gate, their legacy. The kids were excitedly talking about the recent campaign that Mike had put together for them.

The images fell away as quickly as they came, Mike and El gazed at each other shocked at by what they had seen, their shared vision of what was to come put them at peace, their foreheads touched, the electricity coursing through them.

Mike ran his hand across his wife's stomach gently, caressing what would soon become a bump with his child, his and Elevens child, it didn't feel as if it was real, only yesterday did it feel she had come back into his life, that they had gotten married and becoming one together.

And now a new chapter for them was open, El felt tears in her eyes, realizing that her life was beyond anything she could of hoped to of had, a child, her child was soon to be born with an amazing man, no not amazing, the best. The best man alive to the father to that child, to raise him, to protect him, to love him like a proper father would.

All of that was yet to come.

Mike knelt so that his face was level with her stomach

"hey there little guy, mommy and daddy can't wait to meet you" Mike said happily, El gazed down at her husband, she could feel that the child inside her could hear Mikes words.

Mike gently kissed the soon to be bump before standing back up and kissing El once more on the forehead.

"I have never loved anyone more" he said gazing into those eyes

"Mike, I can't put into words what you mean to me and what our child means to me" she said lovingly, her fingers tracing the freckles on his face.

Mike vanished in a puff of grey smoke as their collective mental energies had finally exhausted themselves, she too vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the void empty.

Mike cried with silent tears as he took the eye mask off, A father, he was going to be a father.

Eleven could feel his fear as well as joy and elation, she sent waves upon waves of love down their bond to him, soothing him mentally. She felt him calm under her mental caressing, waves of love were sent back from him, she smiled to herself as she felt them warm up her body.

Their family would soon be complete.


	3. Fear The Future

A/N bit shorter than the previous two chapters, but i wanted to get something else out today whilst waiting for inspiration on either another one-shot or another chapter for this lol, enjoy guys

"Do you reckon he'll have your powers?" Mike asked El several months later

Eleven considered this for a moment and she looked down to her stomach, her hand slowly caressing the life that was now growing inside of her.

"I don't know" she said truthfully "Maybe" she shrugged

Mike chuckled "raising a child is hard enough, if he has your powers then lord help us"

She smiled "we'll manage" she thought back to when she and hopper had that argument, the one where he broke the TV and she desperately rushed too it, considering it was the only way for her to see Mike at the time, she remembered at how much it nearly tore her apart.

Of course they were in the void again, as they often had been the times when tey both had been free, although these moments were few and far, El thanked whatever God there may be that there was only two months left of Mike's tour and that he would be back home. Back home to her and their child.

"We'd have to teach him how to control them and not to use them, unless he really has to" Eleven said seriously, Mike nodded in agreement.

El's face contorted in slight fear.

"Imagine if they found out I had a child with my gifts too, they would throw everything at us" El shuddered and trembled and the thought of her son being torn away from her just like she had been with her own mother.

After the Lab had been shut down Dr Owens had kept his word and the government had never bothered them again although El suspected they still had the other gifted numbers in various facilities around the country, if they found out her son had her abilities then they would stop at nothing to obtain a third generation telekinetic.

Mike brought her in for a hug as he gently rocked her from side to side "I won't let that happen El" he said fiercely

El could only nod, fearful that they may lose their child to the same people that had robbed her of her childhood, to grow up normal but then she couldn't be angry at them fully for a single reason, if they hadn't taken her she might not have ever met Mike.

The last few months had been a little difficult, their trips into the void were getting shorter due to how exhausted being pregnant made El but she made the effort regardless to see him.

Mike closed the space between them and pulled her onto his lips, their love resonating through the void as they basked in each others presence.

Their foreheads touched, their eyes closed as they revelled in the feeling of being together, it never grew old for them, to them it still felt like they were thirteen when they kissed at the snowball, when Mike kissed her in the cafeteria and when they clung to each other when she returned.

El looked down at her stomach "we will never let anything harm you, never" she whispered, the unspoken promise in her voice, her anger and love combined enhanced her powers like when she closed the gate in the Mind Flayers face all those years ago.

El traced her fingers across Mikes freckles gently before she vanished in a puff of grey smoke.

Mike lowered his head to gaze at the inkly black floor of the void, he could still feel her presence across the world, he could almost see her, whilst seeing her in the void was great, amazing, fantastic even, it could never match actually being in each others presence.

For the void was a construct, Eleven's construct, her way to travel and seek out the mental energies of other people, giving her a physical manifestation, everything they did in the void wasn't really happening, they didn't really dance, they didn't really kiss or hug or any of the beautiful things they did whilst they were apart. It was all in their head no matter how real it felt

Regardless it was better than nothing Mike mused

And with a final sigh, Mike too vanished from the void leaving it as empty as its namesake.


	4. Old Enemies

Eleven Wheeler was excited because tomorrow was the day Mike was due home from Afghanistan, from the six month tour that he had to endure, El hummed to herself as she absent-mindedly washed the dishes with a sponge, her tummy was noticeably round by this point. Her child was healthy and bit of an attention seeker due to the heavy kicks she would feel.

Both Mike and El spent time in the void talking about it and making plans, like the name, they already knew that the child was a boy due to the vision of the future they both shared together a few months previous. Although as the child grew her mental energies were more depleted that usual, resulting in fewer trips into the void and sometimes she couldn't even sense his mental presence.

She looked up when she heard a car pull into the driveway, she frowned, Mike was not due home for another day and she was going to meet him at the air base when he landed like anything was going to keep her away.

She walked to the window and saw two smartly dressed US Army officers step out of the vehicle, Eleven gulped nervously, panic was beginning to set in, had something happened? Was Mike hurt? She hadn't sensed his mental presence since last night after they finished conversing in the void. She hurried to the door as they knocked upon it, she opened it with a trembling hand.

The two officers upon seeing her slowly took their officer caps off their head as a sign of respect.

Oh dear god…

"Mrs El Wheeler?" the one in front asked, his expression laced with pity.

"yes?" she answered shaking to her inner core. _No No No No_

He sighed "Mrs Wheeler its my sad duty to inform you that your husband Michael James Wheeler was killed in combat late last night"

Eleven felt her blood run cold, her body went rigid she closed her eyes, the mans words echoed off in the distance, she was unable to comprehend them, she frantically searched for Mikes presence in the word, that blip of light that was like the sun to her.

She couldn't find it, her nose began to drip with blood as she came back to reality.

"….Insurgents were laying down mortar fire, the building that he was in was hit with incendiary rounds, he died helping other soldiers who were caught under the debris to escape when the building collapsed upon him. He was the only non-combatant to do so Ma'am" The officer looked remorseful

All she could do was nod as she felt dazed from the news and the fact she just wasted her energy trying to find him.

The other officer spoke up

"He's been awarded the Distinguished Service Cross posthumously, the highest award that the United States Army can give except for the Medal of Honour" he held out the medal to her.

He placed it into her waiting albeit shaking palm she looked down at it, the gold eagle stood out on the centre of a cross with the words underneath "For Valor" her lip trembled as silent tears were now finally allowed to escape. Her fingers held the medal tightly.

He Was Gone, he really was gone. Her light in this world was snuffed out, she collapsed onto the sofa as she wept for the man she loved, she was mourning so hard that she at first didn't hear the high-pitched whine that had started to fill her ears.

Her hands flew to her ears as the whine got louder and louder, her hands were tightly pressed to her ears although it was no good as blood began to pour from both her nose and her ears as her psychic defences began to kick in, even then that was no good as her powers were severely drained that was until her sixth sense directed her to object still clutched in her hand

She furiously crushed the offending object with what power she had left, it groaned in protest as the metal twisted itself inward until it was nothing more than a twisted lump of gold, she threw the object down at the officers feet, she glare sent a shiver down the younger officers spine.

"Tell me, who are you really" she demanded fixing them both with her trademark glare

the older officer dropped the façade and reached into the inside of his suit jacket

"Now, now Eleven" he hissed, her blood went ice cold as he used the name the lab had given her. "It's time for you to come home" the officers pulled two identical devices with modified speaker grills on them

El threw up one hand and sent her power at them, her fury would have been a sight to behold except nothing happened, the two officers stumbled but then they activated their devices, pointing them at eleven.

Eleven screamed as a sonic sound wave enveloped her causing her to fall to her knees before finally succumbing to the devices and falling unconscious, the first officer caught her before hitting the ground, not wanting to cause damage to the child that she carried within her

The second officer held up a walkie-talkie

"Power 1 this is Eagle two and four, P11 is secure, I repeat P11 is secure"

Outside a Hawkins Power and Light Van swerved round the corner and into the suburb that housed Eleven before pulling up outside, the two officers came out carrying Eleven before strapping her down inside the van, whereupon they connected several wires to her body, Eagle two checked the straps to make sure she was secure as she could be before the van drove off at high speeds around the corner and out of sight.

"P11 in transit" Eagle to two said to his walkie-talkie

"Roger that Eagle two"

The slowed as it approached a grey stone building with the letters HNL on the side, several more satellite dishes and antenna laced the building, the place was a flurry of activity, a lot more than it had been eighteen years ago.

As the van pulled up a man with silvery white hair stood patiently she was brought out on a stretcher with wheels, he watched as they rolled up the ramp towards the building, before he signalled for them to stop just before entering, he walked over to her unconscious form, he stroked her hair almost fatherly like if it weren't for how icily cold his eyes were, his lips curled slightly into a smile that was devoid of warmth.

"Welcome Home, Eleven" he said, he looked up and nodded at the two before they wheeled her inside

Dr Martin Brenner watched them go.


	5. His Choice

Michael Wheeler was dead.

With no regard to himself or his own safety, he miraculously avoided the initial mortar round that had hit the building that he was in, the troops across from him however were not so lucky.

He had just finished talking to his beloved El in the void, excitedly talking about plans for the baby and what they would do, the nursery was done up, Mike's wage more than enough to spruce up the spare room into their child's room. Their Child.

It still amazed him that El would soon give birth to his son, who he would teach D&D too, show the four Star Wars too and teach him all the cool things that he could, it made Mike grateful for his life. Until it was cruelly snatched away from him.

Mike had just helped out the final wounded soldier that wasn't dead out of the rubble by lifting a concrete slab off of him, the telltale of a whistle could be heard and Mike ever the hero, shoved the soldier as far from his as possible, his eyes closed as the inevitable bomb stuck the roof above him, the roof gave way to the explosion and Mike Wheeler saw no more.

HAWKINS NATIONAL LAB

El was currently strapped down to a bed in a hospital gown identical to the one that she wore all those years. Dr Brenner stood looking out of a one way mirror, the opportunity had finally presented itself to them after so many long patient years, the moment that it was reported that Mike Wheeler was Dead, NHL claimed jurisdiction and put their long and carefully constructed plan in place to recapture Eleven.

Imagine Dr Brenner's joy when he found out that Eleven was pregnant with a child that could have just an equal amount of potential as Eleven, Possibly more, of course they never really let her out their sight, they kept tabs on her, placed telekinetic spectrometers all around Hawkins to record her energies along with microphones in her house, although they were slightly concerned she could empower others with her gifts albeit however unintended it was.

They were concerned of Mike's ability to talk to her over long distances, oh yes, they knew about that as well, Mike had more power than he realised but he was only aware of the ability to traverse the void.

They had to wait until Mike was out of the picture to seize her and her baby for their own twisted ends, the Soviets were a long dead enemy, now it was all about terrorists, an enemy even harder to root out, they would need both Eleven and Twelve (the baby) to fight this new threat.

Brenner Smiled, everything was going according to plan even if it was twenty years down the line, of course with the data from their recordings of her powers they were able to make devices to effectively nullify her powers, weaken and drain her, in fact she was hooked up to said device right now, if she tried using her powers then she would non-lethal shocks, it was a perfect system as after the first try she wouldn't try it again, not without risking the child which he knew she wanted alive and he also wanted alive, to become the obedient super-weapon that she wouldn't.

Eleven was a failure in Brenner's eyes, it was Twelve that would do what her mother could not.

Brenner wandered from the window to entrance of her room, briskly walking in and standing in front of her bed, he nodded to one of the doctors on camera, the doctor began to remotely administer a stimulant to wake her up.

Eleven's eyes began to move underneath her eyelids as she fought the drowsiness that threatened to engulf her once again before she forced her eyes open as the memories rushed back to her like her life flashing before her eyes. Her eyes met those of Brenner's

"YOU!" she screamed at him

He calmly regarded her, coldly and unmoving

"Hello, Eleven"

Mike found himself in a place opposite the void. It was all white, no water upon the floor and he found himself dressed in a simple white shirt and trousers. However, Mike could feel a presence with him, he was somewhat shocked when he turned to see the other person that was with him,

A fourteen year old Mike Wheeler starred back at him, his fourteen year old self waved cheerily at him

Mike blinked unsure what to make of this, last thing he remembered was the building coming to collapse upon him, he closed his eyes wondering if where he was here because he was dead.

"Hello, Mike" his fourteen year old self said

"Am I dead?" Mike asked, getting straight to the point

"Yes and No" the other him replied

Mike grew frustrated "It's a simple yes or no question"

His fourteen year old self sighed "but its not a simple answer"

Mike tried a different tact "Who are you"

"I am a cosmic entity" His fourteen self replied "you see your fourteen year old self as its simpler for me to talk to you like this in this form"

"Are you god" Mike asked, unable to help himself

"Not Quite, I am that I am" he chuckled "I am neither God, Nor am I the devil"

Mike blinked, still confused, he ran a hand through his jet black hair, feeling overwhelmed by it all

"Walk with me, Mike" he gestured with him to walk beside him, mike strode forward and together they walked through the white void

The Cosmic Entity began to talk "you see Mike, its not that simple because unlike many others, you have a choice, a choice whether or not to go back, you can go on be at peace"

Mike said nothing so the entity continued "of course you will want to return to Eleven, is it?" Mike nodded "I thought so, you see I have been blocking her from you for the moment so we could talk but I want to be truthful with you"

The entity clicked his fingers and the emotions and a voice that weren't his rushed into his head causing him to collapse to his knees in sheer pain.

"MIKE! MIKE! HELP ME! I NEED YOU!"

Mike screamed "ELEVEN! EL! EL!" his voice broke as sobs began to choke him

The Entity snapped his fingers and her voice was gone

Mike stood up angrily and Punched the Entity in the face "Where the fuck is she!" he yelled, the entity was unfazed as it regarded Mike before prying his hand off him and shoving it to his side.

"I Blocked her because her subconscious was reaching out to you" he clicked his fingers again only something appeared next to mike and himself

El strapped to a bed, Mike rushed to her, his hands going through the straps only to find he couldn't touch them, of course he was in the white void, just like the black void he couldn't interact with those images. The entity clicked his fingers again and she vanished

"The Lab has her Mike, you can save her, the world needs the both of you but unfortunately there is a price if you do go back, it's a costly one" the entity warned

Mike Looked at his fourteen year old self and closed his eyes.

They conversed, the price was stated and Mike felt his heart shatter at what the price was but it only took him a matter of seconds to deicide "it doesn't matter what happens to me, I need to save her, save my child" he whispered

The Entity Nodded

"So be it, Michael Wheeler" the Entity Nodded and snapped his fingers one final time

Mike woke up gasping for air, sucking in deep breaths like he had never breathed before

Michael Wheeler was Alive.


	6. Authors Notes

Hey guys, first and foremost i am amazed at the amount of reviews, favs and follows i have received for this story when it was only really meant to be a one-shot, its really motivating and encouraging so i thank you for that.

Now to business

i am in two minds in what way i want the story to go, but this story is as much as yours as it is mine.

So i need you opinion on whether or not i make Mike do some dark deeds, not evil but definitely dark for his character.

So PM with your thoughts on this and any other ideas you might have and hopefully i should get this chapter out by tonight (UK time) or tomorrow morning (UK time)

Again your support guys has made this story what it is, those reivews make my day and motivate me


	7. Revelation and Contemplation

**(A/N) Longest chapter yet guys! hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing, last bit of fluff before everything hits the fan lol thank you to those who told me their opinions on where the story should go regarding Mike, i look forward to writing what i have planned, Enjoy!**

El's vibrant brown eyes stared up at Brenner's icy cold blue ones, immediately she tugged at the straps that had her restrained on the bed, they were tight and she could barely move.

She fixed the straps with her eye stare as she summoned up her power to remove the straps, that was until a massive shock zapped through her body causing her to convulse slightly, what the hell was that?

"That my dear is for disobedience" Brenner said, unconcerned

She looked at him in horror "Disobedience" she repeated disgusted

Brenner began to shuffle about the room "You see Eleven, when you try to use those delightful abilities of yours, that machine measures the telekinetic energy coming from your brain, if it reaches a certain level , then well you get shocked" he finished with a small smile

"What do you want with me" she couldn't help but ask

Brenner turned to look at her

"You? We don't want you anymore Eleven. You are…" he twisted his hand as searched for the right word "Defective" he finished

She eyes widened slightly as she realized what exactly they wanted

"you want my child" she stated, it wasn't a question.

"very good, Eleven" Brenner said, he now stood on the side of her bed.

She wanted to spit in his face "I will never let you take him" she vowed

"unfortunately that is not up to you Eleven" Brenner said coldly

Brenner turned to walk out of the room, his hand knocked swiftly upon its hard surface, it swung open when he was about to step out

"We will stop you! Mike will stop you!" she screamed at the man she once called papa

He turned on his heel and strode back over to her reaching his hand into his suit jacket. Taking out several photographs

"Mike is dead, we didn't fabricate that" and he carelessly dropped the photos against her bump so that they were tilted. In the photos she saw Mike in his military fatigues, his eyes shut as he laid on a metal table, he was in a morgue.

She looked up just in time to see the door slam shut, the lights suddenly blinked out and she was left alone in the world and so she wept into the darkness before she succumbed to a restless and haunted sleep.

TWO HOURS FROM HAWKINS, C-17 GLOBEMASTER

Mike sat restless in his seat, his leg going up and down as the plane flew towards the airbase, he needed to save El, he could feel her presence and she was in pain, not physical pain but emotional, he was continuously sending love across the bond and going into the void to try and speak to her but to no avail.

The must be blocking her powers somehow he mused, he kept thinking about the words he and that cosmic entity exchanged before he was brought back to life, he accepted the price of resurrection without a second thought, he had to save her, save the child she bore. His Child.

He was starting to feel his son's presence too, as the child grew his own unique signature grew with him, becoming brighter and brighter, he smiled seeing that his son was becoming like a beacon.

Mike sighed as he looked at his watch, just another two hours to go and he would be back in Hawkins, he knew what he had to do when he got back, he would not be able to get her back on his own, his eyes darkened as he contemplated what he might have to do to achieve that result.

Mike leaned his head back and shut his eyes tiredly thinking back to all the memories he and El shared together, so many beautiful, peaceful memories, why did this have to happen now, why couldn't they just leave her be and let her live?

 _Hawkins 1984, The Cabin._

 _Both fourteen year old Mike and Eleven lay together on the sofa of the cabin, Mike's gaze was fixed upon the TV however his heart was racing so fast it was a heart attack waiting to happen. Eleven lay in the crook of his nook, her nose pressed as far into his neck as it could go, one arm lay on top of mikes chest, her hand lightly holding his shirt, the other lay across him, not allowing him to leave, like he would if he could._

 _Her eyes closed in a peaceful slumber, using the boy as a pillow, the boy she missed, the boy she crushed on, the boy who had taken her heart without her even knowing it._

 _Mike turned to look at the sleeping girl beside him, gone was the punk look from last month, her hair was all over the place as it grew wildly, it didn't bother him as he thought it looked good on her, she was adorable to him, of course if he admitted that out loud to anyone his friends would have a field day._

 _His hand wandered up to her, he ran his hand through her soft curls as she slept on, marvelling at how soft it felt, the girl that was apart from him for 353 days, when he saw her that night, walking into the house, In his opinion like a badass, it was like someone had flipped the world on again because she was there. She had came back to him._

 _Her lips were parted slightly as she slept, since the snowball the previous week, the two had been inseparable, sharing their second kiss together, both the two enthralled teens felt the world fall from beneath them like they were the only ones left. Their attention was only devoted to each other._

 _Both Joyce and Hopper had walked in just seconds after they kissed, Joyce tapped hopper on the shoulder with a smile and pointed to the two swaying teens, hopper caught Mike's eye who caught the hidden message in Hoppers pointed look and gulped giving the briefest of nods, El followed his gaze and smiled harder when she saw her adoptive father._

 _After the snowball they shared a tearful and heart tearing goodbye, as she left Mike felt the world crash behind him as he watched her go. For the whole week leading up to this day Mike had begged Hopper to let him see her until hopper finally relented the day previous._

 _"Alright Kid" Hopper said gruffly_

 _Mikes face lit up like Christmas had come early_

 _"But… you are both to stay in the living room and not leave the cabin, do I make myself clear" Hopper used the same from back in 83 when he told them to stay out of looking for will._

 _Mike suppressed the shiver that wanted to go down his spine and just nodded "yes, hopp.. I mean chief sir"_

 _Hopper shook his head as Mike walked out and onto his bike._

 _"Bloody kids" he mumbled gruffly to himself_

 _Mike was woken from his inner monologue as El stirred beneath him_

 _"Mike?" she said yawning as she did so._

 _Mike Withdrew his hand from her hair quickly like it had shocked him "hey El, I didn't wake you did I" she shook her head slightly with a smile , before she lightly took his hand in hers and placed it back in her hair._

 _"I like it" she said simply_

 _Mike could only gulp as he returned to playing with her hair, crazy scared that he had been caught caressing it but he continued, Mike felt fingernails lightly stroke his skin as El stroked his arm, making patterns, Mike felt euphoric at the touch, it was sending shocks throughout his body._

 _They both lay there at peace, they hadn't kissed since that night, they didn't need to at the moment, their feelings were made clear through touch, they basked in each others presence, if only this moment could last forever mike thought._

 _Footsteps from outside brought them back to Earth as hopper walked in, tired from the late shift at the station. His eyes narrowed as he saw the position that they were in on the sofa._

 _As if shocked they both flew apart, Mike began rambling that they hadn't done anything, blush on his face and panicking because he knew he was messing up which just made him ramble more, El just starred at hopper._

 _"Kid, Calm down, Alright?" Mike instantly shut up and nodded_

 _"El" he said louder "its time to say goodbye to mike" Hopper said_

 _El walked with Mike to the door_

 _"I'll be back next weekend El, sooner if I can convince hopper" he said_

 _El looked back to hopper and then back to mike and she nodded with that small half smile that made him want to smile like a dork whenever he saw it._

 _Slowly, unable to resist the pull any longer, their heads closed the gap between them and they softly kissed, it was longer than any kiss before it, Eleven felt her eyes flutter and Mike felt an explosion within him, an unknown energy coursing through him, they pulled away for air, their foreheads touched in post-kiss bliss._

 _As Mike left the cabin Eleven watched him through the window, sadness etched upon her face as she watched him go. Already longing to be with him again._

 _Later that night when mike went to bed, he closed his eyes and yawned before finding a comfortable position, as sleep took him he found himself in a void, he looked down to see a small layer of water on floor everywhere he looked, he looked up confused to see Eleven in front of him wearing her PJ's_

 _"Mike" She said in happiness_

 _That was the first time Mike found himself in the void, that kiss transferred some of power to him._

Mike Jolted as he felt the plane finally land at the airbase, he stood up, checked his belongings and stepped off the Plane, heading towards the car park, he was not surprised to see Hopper waiting for him with is SUV.

He flicked his cigarette to the ground as he saw Mike approach who was still in his army fatigues, Mike had phoned hopper before he left the base and told him what happened.

"We've got work to do" Mike said to hopper

They climbed into the SUV as Hopper started up the Engine

"That we do, Mike" Hopper agreed as the car sped off to Hawkins


	8. The Plan

**A/N you guys are lucky I got this out today I was suffering a bit of writers block especially with how to start the chapter, but I know how I want the story to pan out and you guys will love it but you will hate me lol I look forward to writing the last two chapters so enjoy guys!**

El woke up in darkness. She could not see anything apart from the dim lights coming from the machine she was hooked up too, it hadn't shocked her since earlier, she didn't dare risk the child over trying to escape, if something happened to the child then she would never forgive herself.

Reality brought her crashing back down as what she was told and shown still played heavily on her mind, she could still faintly feel the photo's against her stomach, the pictures of a dead Mike Wheeler. He was gone. His light was gone.

She steadied her breath as she tried to not let the tidal wave of emotion break her down, it was just her and her child, she needed to focus on that otherwise they were never going to escape from Brenner and the lab that kept her imprisoned for the first twelve years of her life. No More. She would be a Prisoner no more.

She closed her eyes and reached out with what little power she had left, she felt telekinetic tendrils to extend and spread through the lab, sensing the presence of everyone within.

The device near beeped in warning but no shock came, as long as she didn't use her powers aggressively or to try and manipulate her environment than the machine would not shock her, she was momentarily pleased by this discovery, there were 217 people in the lab, although she could not distinguish between the armed guards and the scientists.

She felt her baby shift within her, he usually did whenever she had used her powers almost like he was responding to it, like he could sense it.

She began to sense the layout, exits, corridors, rooms. A mental map began to grow in her mind. She was not going to let them win. She was determined.

She opened her eyes to see the same blackness, all she needed was an opportunity but she had save whatever reserve energy she had left because she wouldn't get too far without it.

The ride back to Hawkins was a silent one for both Mike and Hopper, Hopper noted the almost absent look that Mike had as he stared ahead of him, blinking every so often. Mike Wheeler had grown up in so many ways, especially the love he had for his adoptive daughter. Hopper always had a grudging respect for the Wheeler boy.

Hopper was furious, furious that the lab had gone back on their word, Dr Owens was long retired, a few years after the lab incident. The building however reopened under the newly formed department of biology and genetics several years back, Hopper personally visited to see what they working on with a recommendation from Dr Owens. They weren't up to anything nefarious or so it looked like.

"We're gonna get her back" Hopper said breaking his silence "you do know that"

Mike turned to look at hopper, still with a blank look on his face.

"I hope so" Mike Said, hopper glanced down to the side of Mike's leg and saw his hand resting on his holster which held his Beretta M9.

Hopper turned back to the road, head deep in thought, Mike was taking it harder than he would of thought, the fact his hand was resting on his weapon was not a good sign either, a flight or fight action and right now it was gearing towards fight.

Hopper turned onto a dirt road and they drove for a few minutes before pulling up into an all familiar clearing, hopper turned off the engine and both he and Mike stepped out of the car.

They wandered through the dense forest before they came to an all too familiar cabin in the woods, Mike looked at it fondly, the memories that he and El have of this place, the times that they spent together, the good and the bad.

Hopper walked up to the cabin door and knocked the secret knock that seemed so long ago because it was. The locks clicked and the door swung open to reveal… Dustin Henderson

He grinned upon seeing Mike and pulled him into a fond hug with a few hearty slaps on the back before releasing him and allowing the two of them to enter the cabin. Lucas Sinclair stood with his back against one of the walls. Will Byers was sat on the sofa, notebook in hand.

Mike looked round at them, a smile coming to his face despite himself.

"You really think we wouldn't be here" Dustins voice came from behind him "the party back together again" Dustin said with his trademark grin, hopper just rolled his eyes.

They spent the next five minutes catching up on where they had been and what they had been up too in the last six months, turns out Lucas' and Will's partners were also pregnant. Mike congratulated them. Dustin even started a job at the local power plant that had been set up in the region.

Hopper interrupted their little catch up session "right, let's get down to business"

And so Mike shared with them what had happened, his death, meeting the entity, being shown that El was in danger, in the lab, the baby also being in danger and arriving here back in Hawkins.

Mike finished and lowered his head, he hadn't told him his resurrection came with a price but now wasn't the time to dwell on that, the girl he loved needed to be saved.

"So, How de we get in there" Lucas asked

"Those armed gaurds are the biggest problem" Hopper said coming to look at the list they had made on the problems and obstacles that lay before them.

"I don't care" Mike said suddenly, his voice dripping with venom "they wont stop me" Mike was sat at the table loading clips with 9mm bullets.

"You've never shot anyone before Mike" Dustin said concerned, his eyes narrowed as he watched Mike load the magazines.

"I may have been a microbiologist but they still trained us like they did the troops, I can handle it"

Will chose the moment to speak up "if you kill someone Mike, you won't come back from that" Wills eyes shifted to the floor remembering what the mind flayer had made him do all those years ago, it still haunted him.

Mike turned to look at Will, briefly stopping his methodical handling of munitions.

"It doesn't matter, I have to save her, wouldn't you lot do the same if it was someone you love?" Mike asked turning to look at each of them in turn.

None of them answered, Lucas' eyes turned to gaze at the floor uncomfortable, they all knew they would do the same.

"Yes, Every damn time" Hopper said looking at Mike. Mike nodded at him.

Dustin's face suddenly lit up with an Idea "Hey what if we shut down the power to the Lab? The cameras would go down and so would the Lights, if we do this at night, you'll effectively have total cover to at least get into the building"

Hopper nodded his approval at the idea "how long would it take for the backup generators to kick in?" he asked

Dustin thought for a moment "A minute, maybe two"

"That should be enough to at least get into the building" Hopper said

"How do we cut the power?" Mike asked

"I work there at the plant remember, I could do it from there and we'll keep in contact via walkie-talkies"

"What about Lucas and I" Will asked

Mike answered "you'll wait outside in hoppers SUV, we need someone on the outside in case things go bad and ready to leave at a moments notice if we do rescue her"

Will nodded, Mike stood up slamming the M9 into it's holster

"Let's go, we rescue El tonight!" Mike strode over to the door walked out.

"You heard him, let's go!" Hopper said following Mike out the door, the others hastened after them, the cabin door swinging shut leaving it empty just it had been for so many years.

Dustin got into four door caprice and drove off towards the plant, the others watched him go, hoping that he would succeed afterall the plan all hindered on Dustin being able to cut the power off to the lab.

They climbed into the SUV, hopper started the engine and off they went to rescue her. Mike upholstered his weapon before attaching a Suppressor, Lucas and Will look worriedly at Mike from the back of the car, it looked like to them that he was prepared to kill someone, the look in Mike's eyes was that of a suppressed and calm anger. They had never seen him like this before.

The lab became visible in the distance, its lights, antennas and dishes stood out against a backdrop of a red sunset that lit up the sky, ever since Mike had met El he appreciated the simple things like a beautiful red sunset more just because El had never seen one before or the simple waves of the ocean.

About quarter of a mile from the lab hopper stopped the SUV and climbed out. Grabbing a pair of wire cutters out of the back before walking off into the forest

"Bring her back Mike" Will said, Mike looked back to Will and nodded.

Lucas got out and climbed into the front seat, ready to execute the escape at a moments notice, they watched both Mike and Hopper climb through the darkness of the forest and out of sight.

Finally they reached the perimeter fence. Mike stared up at the imposing lab, he couldn't believe that he would back here again, Mike upholstered his M9, checked the magazine, he slid it back in and pulled the slide back letting it flick back with a click.

Mike looked at Hopper who nodded, Hopper began to snip away the at the fence creating a very sizeable hole in the fence line

Hopper lifted the walkie-talkie "Dustin are you there yet, over"

There was a hiss of static before Dustin's unmistakable voice came through

"Yeah give me a minute guys"

Dustin on the other end was furiously typing away into a keyboard, trying to isolate the power grid for the lab, Dustin looked up hoping he just did not hear a noise, the seconds rolled by as he strained to hear anything but there was only the occasional beep of the machines around them

Upon the screen a command came up. EXECUTE? Dustin grinned to himself "yes please" he said before picking up the walkie-talkie

"Hopper, standby over" he said

"Loud and clear Kid" Hooper voice came over

Dustin pressed the ENTER key and watched as the computer confirmed that power had been isolated in that region of Hawkins.

Mike watched as the one by one the lights went out across the lab, covering it in an almost total blackness and so they stepped through the fence and into damnation.


	9. Catharsis

**A/N my longest chapter guys! I had so much joy in writing this one, hopefully this one lives up to build up I have done in the last few chapters. I will have the Epilogue up either tonight or tomorrow UK time, so enjoy guy! And always review! Thank you to everyone that has, its what really got me motivated to complete this story as best as I can**

Eleven felt like she had been led in that bed for hours, although that time had not been wasted, she drew her strength from the energy of the Earth around her, building up her reserve energy. She felt stronger than she had done in months, but still the only problem was the machine next to her, the moment she would try to use her powers it would shock her, possibly harming her baby, she had to play by their rules until that is they let their guard down.

However, that wasn't to be the case. Her baby started kicking inside her stomach, she smiled to know her baby was ok.

"Hey what you doing in there" she giggled quietly.

To her amazement the lights above her turned on again with the amount of light starting to increase, overloading the bulbs, she could hear as the bulbs started to strain under the increased voltage before they exploded in a show of sparks. The machine next to her started to beep warningly before it too exploded becoming a black scorched hunk of metal and fried Wiring.

El led there stunned at what had just happened, it hadn't been her that did that, she hadn't even bothered trying to destroy the machine, she looked to her stomach as if it would provide all the answers, surely not? Her straps undid themselves finally releasing her, she rubbed her wrists where the straps had dug into her skin, the nerves screamed in relief at the fresh air they could now feel again.

She swung her legs off the bed and onto the cold grey metal floor. She shivered as her bare feet touched its surface.

She turned to focus on the steel door in front of her, she thrust her hand forward and sent a rush of her power at the door, it buckled slightly but did not give way, she leant forward onto her knees, exhausted by the effort. Out of breath with her nose beginning to drop with blood.

Suddenly she felt revitalised as she felt a foreign energy rush through her veins, she felt powerful, very powerful, she looked back up at the door again like it was taunting her, she sent another barrage of energy at the door and too her amazement and relief the door flew off it hinges, crashing loudly into the corridor on the other side. She stumbled out looking this way and that.

Suddenly the buildings lights went off and red emergency lights lit up the darkened hallway, it was time for her to escape.

Outside, Hopper and Mike crouched slightly as they ran across the open car park towards the darkened building they had a minute or two at most before the buildings generator kicked in restoring the lights and the cameras.

1min 33 Seconds

Hopper lifted his revolver as he looked round a corner to see two armed guards with MP5 submachine guns, they looked alert, hopper heard one of them click the safety off, Hopper cursed under his breath, he turned to look back at Mike, Mike pointed above them to the wall walkway that Dr Owens once used to wave at hopper so long ago, Hopper nodded before giving Mike a boost, Hopper wasn't exactly young but he managed to lift Mike to the walkway.

1min 1 second

Mike quickly put his gun down and extended a hand to hopper who grabbed it and Mike pulled him up, straining with the effort, Hopper landed somewhat ungracefully next to Mike who picked up his weapon, this gave them an advantage to sneak round the guards and knock them out.

47 seconds

Ever so slowly they crept behind the unsuspecting guards, Hopper mouthed and signalled to Mike 1...2...3 and they both used the butt of their weapons to smack them both over the head, knocking them out instantly as they fell to the ground with a small thud.

31 seconds

Mike took the MP5 off his guard with a look of disgust upon his face, he slung the weapon over his shoulder preferring his silenced weapon. However Hopper holstered his revolver and pressed the stock of the weapon into his shoulder, together they entered the Lab with but a few seconds to spare.

The lights and cameras came back on lighting up the lab and its surroundings.

Dr Brenner was making his way down to Elevens room behind him were four Military Police guards carrying the special incapacitation weapons designed specifically for use on her, they rounded the corner to see the steel door to her room discarded on the floor in a heap, he quickly strode in the room despite the futility of that action.

He turned back round and marched angrily out the room, barely avoiding the guards as they stepped back not wanting to suffer the wrath of the furious man, they strode in the opposite direction, following the path that she took.

Eleven quickly rushed through numerous corridors as red lights blinked all around her, she made her way round a corner coming face to face with two guards, they quickly spotted their high priority prisoner

"Stop where you are!" one shouted raising his Soundwave gun, she sent her trademark glare as she broke both of their necks with a flick of her head, they fell to the floor, she walked up to them with a look of sadness on her face "I'm sorry" she whispered, before rounding the corner and continuing with her escape. She heard the hum of an engine as the lights returned to their normal colour as the backup generator kicked in, she huffed in annoyance, this was gonna make things a whole lot harder she mused

Mike and Hooper ran down the stairs, two steps at a time into the basement sub-level, he could feel her she was so close now, her presence to him was like that of the sun, so bright and radiant, nothing could eclipse it.

However two guards had been following them and without warning they opened fire, both Hopper and Mike turned and fired their rounds in response bullets impacted the concrete walls, hitting parts of the stairway, no-one had found their mark yet.

"Go, Go!" Hopper yelled as they came out of the stairway and into another corridor, the guards were in hot pursuit as they came down the stairway Hopper fired a round into the Head of the first one and Mike fired his M9 hitting the other in his gun hand causing his own handgun to fall to the floor, the guard howled in pain clutching at his hand

He fell to his knee's and Mike kicked the handgun across the floor into the wall.

"You? But, but your dead?!" the guard yelled, scared by the man in front of him

Mike looked down at the man in front of him, his face turned to one of rage.

"You're the one that took her" Mike said "aren't you!" he yelled.

Eagle two felt himself shrink from the furious man's gaze, slowly he nodded, Mike lifted up his M9 and pointed it at the man's face

He felt himself go cold realising he was about to die

"Please… Please don't kill me" He begged looking up into the barrel of the weapon

"Why Shouldn't I? you took her from me, just like how you took her from her real home, you took my child" Mike Hissed

"Please… I have a family…" he began to beg again but Mike felt himself pull the trigger, the round reverberated through the corridor and the guard slumped forward but Mike overcome with hatred fired more shots into his dead body.

Hopper rushed over and pulled the gun from his grasp "That's enough!" he shouted

Mike began to pummel into the older man before he felt his rage turn into tears and his limbs go weak at the realization he just killed an unarmed man in cold blood. Hopper held him in a fatherly hug.

Hopper Spoke "C'mon kid we need to keep going" Mike nodded silently as Hopper handed him back the M9, Hopper still called them all Kids despite them all being in there early thirties, he couldn't help it though. They continued along the corridor.

Eleven heard the suppressed gunshot from where she was followed by more suppressed gunfire, she hurried along, unsure where they were coming from but she didn't want to find out where they were coming from either, she was close to the stairwell that would take her to surface of the lab and to freedom.

She turned the corridor and nearly bumped straight into a someone wearing Military fatigues, she angrily raised her arm to throw him across the room and out of her way.

Her face melted once she saw who it was.

Mike stared back at Eleven completely dazed.

Theirs eyes searched the others frantically, their lips smashed to together, a kiss that had never been more desperate, Eleven felt a supernova in her body, knowing that Mike was alive, despite that she began to cry into the Kiss.

"I.. I.. I thought you y-you were d-dead" she stuttered through her tears "I couldn't feel you anymore" she wept "Brenner showed me photos of you dead" she cried into his chest as he hugged her

"They thought I was dead El, but I wasn't, I came back for you" he said truthfully

Again their lips found each other. Desperate and enthralled.

"C'mon we can all have a good Kiss later" Hopper grumbled as he walked past them to check the way back was clear.

"is that a promise Chief" Mike laughed.

The chief just shook his head, exasperated.

They were about to make their way out when they heard boots come from the other side of the corridor.

Brenner and the four guards chose that moment to come round the corner.

"Step Away from Eleven" he said calmly

Mike looked to Eleven and then back to Brenner "I don't think so"

Mike raised his M9 and opened fire so quickly it took everyone by a moment of surprise, Hopper managed to drag Eleven around the corner out of danger, it was proving difficult.

"MIKE! MIKE!" she screamed "Let Me Go!" she shouted at hopper raking at his arms and hitting his chest "MIKE!"

The first two rounds Mike fired hit the wall behind the guards, the guards kicked over several cabinets as makeshift cover. Mike managed to shoot the lock on a closet door and retreated inside as a steady stream of bullets Narrowly missed him

"Son of a bitch" He said to himself, echoing Dustin, he found his gun empty, he released the clip which fell to floor before slamming another one home, he put his round the doorframe before firing several bullets randomly.

Bullets flew for a minute or two, Mike leaned round the corner every so often to aim, he managed to take two guards out, one bullet pierced a guards skull and another's neck. You could hear his rasping as he struggled to breath but he couldn't because of the hole in his neck, he started to choke on his own blood.

"YOU MADE HER LIFE A MISERY!" Mike shouted at Brenner, firing another three rounds.

"It was for the good of the country boy, can you not see?" Brenner shouted back firing a P226 of his own.

Mike breathed as he leant against the door inside the closet as he reloaded "What sort of country would ask for a 12 year old girl to kill for them?"

Mike leaned round the corner and managed to strike one guard in chest twice sending him messily to the floor, the other guard decided to run for it in opposite direction and back down the hall they had come from.

Brenner aimed and fired at the man's back, killing him. Mike took that moments distraction to fire his last round at Brenner which hit him in the shoulder causing him to fall to his knee's, Brenner's gun clicked empty and he threw it to the floor in frustration.

Mike triumphantly stood out and walked to Brenner pointing his pistol at the man's head, Brenner's cold blue eyes stared up at Mike, he would not beg, he would go out with dignity.

Mike pulled the trigger but the gun just made a clicking sound to signify it was empty, but Mike was not deterred and as he whacked Brenner across the face with the weapon, breaking his nose with a sickening crack

Mike tossed the gun aside and his enveloped Brenner's neck, this was the man who caused her so much pain, misery and fear, his hands tightened as he aimed to end the man's disgustingly evil life, Brenner gasped for breath but Mikes hold was so strong and Brenner was so weak, the years had not been kind to him. Before long Brenner's lifeless blue eyes starred up at Mike's and he let him drop to the floor, he turned and picked up his standard issue sidearm, re-holstering it.

Hopper was struggling to half-drag Eleven up the stairs, away from the fire-fight, he knew that was what Mike would have wanted.

"Let me go Hopper!" she shouted "I need to go back, I need to save him!"

"Mike would want you safe, El! I'm not letting you go back down there!" hopper shouted back.

"I can't lose him again!" she screamed, tears were pouring down her face but she paid them no heed. She could feel his presence again, it made her feel whole again.

Mike could hear her cries as he began to climb up the stairs himself, he was shaking from what he had just done, in the last hour he had killed an unarmed man in cold blood and strangled another. A voice in the back of his mind spat out that they deserved it, whilst he silently agreed he wished he killed Brenner quicker than that.

"El!" he shouted

Eleven froze upon hearing his Voice, it was the most beautiful thing she ever heard, finally Hopper relinquished his hold on her as she ran into Mikes arms, they clung to each other so tight he was finding it hard to breath, he rocked back and forth, basking in each others love once again.

They pulled away.

"C'mon let's go home" Mike whispered, those noses touching.

"Home" she repeated, they climbed back up the stairs and into the main lobby, they were happy to find that there was no guards.

"We need to burn this place to the ground once and for all" Hopper said

El nodded and concentrated, she knew the layout since she used her powers to map out the building in her mind, in her minds eye she could see the backup generator, she extended her mind and the generator groaned in protest before it exploded, causing the place to catch alight, she also caused the water sprinklers to block, preventing them from putting out the fire

By the end of the night it would be left as just a smouldering bit of soot and ash.

Eleven finally collapsed, exhausted from the nights events, Mike caught her easily before carrying her in the wedding style carry "I got you El, I'm here" he said lovingly, she gave her trademark half-smile before slipping unconscious.

Mike and Hopper mad their way to the fence line where freedom awaited them, Mike carefully climbed through the hole and into the woods.

Hopper gave one last look at the building that was now aflame, before setting off after his daughter and son-in-law.


	10. A Happy Ending?

**ONE YEAR LATER**

It had been a year since El was kidnapped by the lab, which was subsequently burned to the ground and on August 3rd had given birth to a baby boy, who they named Nathaniel, both Mike and EL were ecstatic to greet the new member of the Wheeler family, Hopper shed a tear at being a grandfather.

The love that El and Mike shared never stopped growing, its brightness eclipsed that of the Sun and the love they had for their son was unparalleled, they were happy.

But for Mike something still tugged in the back of his Mind, it had done ever since he was resurrected, there had been this nagging feeling in the back of his mind, he knew why, it was the price of his resurrection and the happiness that he had been feeling was short-lived because whenever he felt true happiness with was always over-shadowed by it.

One particular night this became evident.

Mike was brushing his teeth, humming to himself a tune. His University job was going great, he had a beautiful child and a angelic wife, El came up beside him brushing her own teeth.

They stood together in blissful silence as they completed this evening ritual.

He rinsed his mouth as did she, wiping her mouth she gave him a kiss on the cheek, he grinned like he was a kid again, it never failed to give butterflies no matter how old they got.

He pulled her in, she giggled, they leaned in to press their lips together that was until a cry interrupted them, Mike sighed good naturedly.

"I got the little monster" she giggled, she turned to leave the bathroom

"don't be too long" he said teasingly

She turned to look back at him

"Promise" she said with a smile and with that she slipped out to tend to Nathaniel.

Mike looked back into the basin and washed the used toothpaste away with water.

He looked up to gaze at his reflection in the mirror.

And there behind him in the doorway it stood.

Mikes eyes made contact with his fourteen year old self and the Entity starred right back at him, Mike turned to look behind him and there was nothing, his head swivelled back to the mirror and the Entity was still there, A chill went down Mike's spine as in the reflection behind the Entity and out the window there was a storm, the sky was lit up with flashes of red every couple of seconds as white flakes of ash floated to the ground.

The Entity turned to regard the storm behind it before looking back at Mike, his fourteen year old self smiled like a Cheshire cat which upon his face was utterly spine-chilling. The Entity turned to a black like smoke before it shot out towards the storm in the background and out of sight.

Resurrection came with a price.

It always did.

FIN

 **(A/N) and that my friends was the finale, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! As always please review guys! Your reviews will go a long way into shaping the sequel to this story. It will be called "The Entity" so keep an eye out for it. Suggestions and Ideas are always welcome as like I have said this story is as much as yours as it is mine**


End file.
